Many of the most important achievements over the last decade in Neuroscience have been dependent on the development of new empirical methods, driven by interdisciplinary collaborations. Of particular significance has been the development and application of techniques for imaging brain structure and function. We propose to hold a conference on "Imaging the Brain: Neurons, Networks and Behavior" at New York University on September 5-7, 2003. This conference will focus on how the use of brain imaging techniques is leading to a deeper understanding of human behavior, perception, cognition, and emotion in terms of the detailed biophysical, cellular, and molecular mechanisms of brain function. The conference will include a diverse group of research presentations on the use of imaging to study the brain at scales ranging from cortical systems to synapses. We propose to have an opening address by Marcus Raichle, following by four sessions: Functional organization of sensory systems, (Amiram Grinvald, David Van Essen, Brian Wandell, Leslie Ungerleider); Frontotemporal interactions in memory (Eleanor Maguire, Anthony Wagner, Mark D'Esposito, Randall Mclntosh); Activity-dependent functional connectivity (Karel Svoboda, Kimberley MacAIlister, Venkatesh Murthy, F Kimura); Technological innovations (Richard Buxton, Mark Schnitzer, Peter Basser, Russell Jacobs, Daniel Silverman, Wim Vanduffel). Each session will be followed by a panel discussion/debate. The conference will be advertised broadly in the neuroscience community, while focusing specifically on institutions on the east coast and the NYC area. Prior to the meeting dates, we will make available on the Internet a publication of each speaker's presentation, with included graphics. We also propose to videotape the talks and discussions/debates and make them available for viewing on the Internet. Past participants of the Summer Undergraduate Research Program, sponsored by the Center for Neural Science at NYU over the past 10 years, will be invited to attend this Symposium. Minorities and women who accept this invitation will be provided with a travel stipend.